Melody's Secret Birthday Party Adventure
by Purest of Hearts
Summary: [oneshot] While Riku takes Melody to the Poapou Island to celebrate her birthday... Sora and the entire gang sneak into her house and get ready to surprise her...


♥ Kingdom Hearts: Melody's Secret Birthday Party ♥

Melody frantically put on makeup, which was the first time in a very long time, and then imagined herself in an ice blue dress that glistened with sparkles. It shows her stomach, left side, and her back. She felt like a superstar walking along the red carpet. The dress showed off her curves, but the fact that she was wearing a dress voluntarily was somehow more impressive. Her long black hair was in a large bun full of curls, piled behind her tiara. She had long black strands of curls around her face and a few long curls coming out of the bun and traveling down her shoulders or her back. Her makeup was smoky, bringing out her eyes and her dress.

Riku was taking her out for her nineteenth birthday and she was thrilled. She finally heard a soft knock on her door. She giggled as she answered it. He wasn't exactly wearing a tux, but he wasn't dressed down either. He didn't expect her to be dressed up. He wanted to look nice to her, but now he felt that he underdressed. His cheeks turned a little red from embarrassment. 'Either way,' Melody thought to herself, 'he still looks great…'

"You look beautiful." He said in amazement.

Melody blushed at his compliment. Riku pulled out a bouquet full of lilies, Lily of the Valley to be exact, her favorite flower.

"Oh wow…" She said breathlessly.

He took her hand and kissed it lightly. He then took out the Blindfold, which was now a symbol of their relationship, and looked at her with a solemn expression.

"You have to trust me." He said as he used it to cover her eyes.

"I do."

He brushed his lips against hers and breathed heavily. He warped them both to Paupou Island.

"Riku?" She asked.

"You can take it off now." He whispered in her ear.

She slowly took off the Blindfold and saw in front of her, a huge blanket with a meal for two, facing the setting sun. Candles were lit all over the Paupou Island.

"Oh my…god…" She whispered under her breath.

She turned around and looked up at him, her eyes reflected the orange setting sun.

"This…is beautiful…"

She noticed the CD player that she gave Riku, sitting on the Paupou Tree. Riku smiled as he walked over and pushed 'play'. 'RED' began to play from the speakers. It was her favorite Christian band and his favorite band period. Riku loves orchestras, he borrows most of Mel's soundtracks all the time. He especially likes the soundtrack for Narnia and all the Kingdom Hearts Cds. He also has a taste for rock as well. He thinks that RED is the 'perfect blend'. When the song 'Pieces' came on, he asked Melody to dance. He had dedicated this song to her. It was after all, exactly the way he felt after she was gone. The main reason of why he likes the CD so much is because every song he can relate to or it reminds him of something.

"I'm here again…a thousand miles away from you. A broken mess…just scattered pieces of who I am." He quietly sang along.

Melody loves the sound of Riku's voice, and though he disagrees about his singing abilities, he thought he would tie it in just for this occasion.

Meanwhile; Sora, Kairi, Larxene, Axel, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie; slipped inside Melody's house and began to decorate it. Her room was off limits, but her huge living room was not. 'This is going to be the best party ever.' Axel thought excitedly.

"I tried so hard…thought I could do this on my own. I've lost so much along the way…"

Melody wished moments like this would last forever. She laid her head against his shoulder as he sang in a small whisper.

"Then I see your face…" He said as he cupped his hands around my face and looked into my eyes. "I know I'm finally yours…I find everything…I thought I'd lost before…you call my name…" I whispered 'Riku', "I come to you in pieces…so you can make…me whole…"

He sang through the whole song. Melody was so appreciative, her eyes whelped up in tears. This was one of the happiest times in her life. When the song ended he kissed her forehead and whispered, 'Happy Birthday, Peaches.'

"Thank you." She said, short of breath.

Riku was just taking her breath away. 'Is this what true love always feels like? Butterflies in the stomach and breathless moments?' Melody thought. Riku was actually having similar thoughts. Riku thought about the times in childhood when he was always having friendly competition against Sora, just to gain Kairi's attention. Granted, he had a small, reserved crush on Kairi. But over the year of Sora's sleep, and after being a victim of manipulation in the past, and the time it took him to control the darkness within, he had lost a bit of his cockiness. He had complete confidence and aptitude at most everything, now he had butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It didn't make him feel weak, though. It didn't lower his confidence any at all. In fact, it seemed to build him up. He didn't to keep his feelings from Mel in reserve. She already knew how he felt about her. He knew she did. She had the same feelings towards him, and even though the words have not been passed between the two, the feelings cannot be ignored. Not only can the two feel it between them, but also everyone around them seems to get the same vibe.

He smiled at her, he noticed that he too, was out of breath. They sat down and both enjoyed the exquisite meal that Riku had strived to prepare for all day. After the sun's last rays were losing their last moments of the day, Twilight overcame Riku and Melody. They both feel most comfortable from the time the sunsets to the time that sun is about to rise. Even though it seems a bit like an oxymoron, but they both like nighttime. No one else seems to notice or even quite grasp the concept of their thinking, but Melody and Riku equally believe that Darkness and the darkness of night are two different things. 'For one thing, Darkness…has a smell… Nighttime…does not… unless you're soaking up the salty air from the sea…' Riku says. To end the perfect evening, all the candles lit up as nighttime came. Riku's aqua eyes danced in the candle light as he pulled out a small cheesecake with a candle in the shape of a '19'. He put his hand over the candle and smiled when he took his hand away, a small flame flickered on the wick of the candle.

Melody laughed as she was about to use Blizzaga to take out the flame, but Riku gave her a sweet but forewarning look. Melody gently blew out the candle and she made a proud grin. Riku cut the small cheesecake in half and he gave her a piece. She couldn't help but to become solemn.

"Riku…you didn't have to do all this.."

"Yes, I did." Was all he whispered.

The moon glistened through the sky, reflecting off the quiet ocean. Crickets and frogs chirped in harmony, as the night's air was perfectly calm and cool. Riku turned and looked at Mel and she blushed. The way he looked at her felt like a punch in the stomach. He was holding himself back. Melody pushed aside the cheesecake, crossed in front of Riku, and got on her knees before him. His face was solemn but he tightened his jaw.

"What are you afraid of, Riku?" She asked quietly.

He stared blankly back at her, blinking a few times. His eyes filled with pain of the past.

"I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid that next time you won't come back."

Melody put her hands on each side of his jaw. He released the tension in his muscles and his jaw relaxed, just by her touch.

"Even if I can't come back, I will always be with you." She said as she put her one hand over his Heart.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"I love.." He began but she kissed him back, purposely interrupting him.

After the decorations and party condiments, utensils, and other favors were finally distributed throughout her kitchen, living and dining rooms, everyone ran and found a hiding spot. They all waited for Melody's return. After an hour passed, they all grew anxious. Finally they heard Riku and Mel's voices at the door.

"Thank you. This is the best birthday I have ever had."

"And it's about to get even better." Axel snickered.

"Shh!" Larxene hissed as she smacked him upside the head.

"Goodnight, then." Melody said as she opened her door.

"Goodnight, Peaches, and happy birthday."

Melody closed the door and leaned up against it with a sigh. Her clothes were different now. She was wearing light jeans and a smile white spaghetti-strap shirt. Her hair was down and a bit messy with the tiara still perfectly straight, on the top of her head. She held her black Vans in her left hand.

"SURPIRSE!!!" Everyone screamed.

"AHHHH!!" Melody cried in horror.

Melody flipped on the light and found everyone standing in her living room. She was clutching her pumping heart as she heard a knock on the door behind her. She through it open furiously as Riku chuckled, Keekie was happily sitting on his broad shoulders.

"YOU!!" Melody accused as she tackles Riku to the ground.

She had him pinned for a second and then he flipped her on her back. He pinned her arms above her head and made a cheesy Riku grin, one that barely ever shows. She laughed as she shoved him off of her. Axel helped Mel up all the while, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I didn't expect you to have a heart attack!" He roared in laughter.

Kairi grabbed Mel's hand excitedly and pulled her through the front door and into the living room.

"It wasn't Riku's idea. It was mine. I am really sorry, but I'm glad you were surprised…"

"I was!" Mel laughed.

"Come on, Mel! Can we play the game now?!" Sora begged as he held up the Kingdom Hearts case and waved it around.

"I suppose.." She shrugged.

"Yes!!" Cried Sora and Axel happily.

They catapulted themselves over the back of the couch and flopped on in. Larxene put in the game. The main menu theme came on. 'Is was my whole reason for always wanting the soundtrack…but they were always so expensive.' Melody thought. Wakka and Tidus sat on the recliners to the game. Kairi and Larxene stood in the kitchen laughing at one of Selphie's stories. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy came up to Melody with smiles.

"Gosh, Melody. I'm sorry, but we couldn't get you a birthday present. We were told about the party on such short notice…"

"That's perfectly fine, your majesty. No need to apologize. I'm am just happy you're here…"

"Well…we can't stay for long. Donald and Goofy need to take me back to Disney Castle and then come back to pick everyone up for the next journey. In fact, we are about to make rounds to say goodbye to everyone."

"Alright… well goodbye and I'm so glad you could make it." Melody smiled as the three padded off towards the kitchen.

The only two faces that melody did not see was Keekie's and Riku's. 'Now…where did those two get off to?' She thought.

Riku was laying out on the beach in his comfortable jeans and sleeveless black zip-up shirt. He was propped up on one elbow while Keekie was holding onto his other hand. Riku just smiled confusingly at Keekie as he held him a few inches from his face. Keekie made a happy chirping sound. The waves moved in and out, while the moon shined. It wasn't full so the lighting outside wasn't great, but he could still see.

"Why can't I tell her, Keekie? Why does something always happen right as I am trying to tell her that I lo.."

"Riku?" Melody called out.

He turned his head and looked at Melody.

"Oh no! Axel you killed me!!" Sora suddenly screamed.

"Ha! Ha!" Axel taunted back.

"Riku…why are you out here?" Melody asked.

"I don't know. Just thinking and spending time with Keekie."

He gently put Keekie down and stood up, dusting the sand off his jeans. Melody watched him as he put his left thumb in his pocket and walked to her, Keekie respectfully followed. 'Her eyes… they are glowing against the small amount of moonlight…' Riku thought. Silence caught them again, as they both looked each other in the eyes. He could see it; he could see her love for him. He could feel the love she was giving off, but was he giving enough back? Then a thought hit him. 'Words don't have to be spoken to show that I love her. She can feel it just as I can. Perhaps, that is what Fate has been trying to tell me.' A small content smile grew over Riku's face as he looked back out towards the ocean. A small cool breeze came through, sweeping Melody's and my hair into out faces. With her quick reflexes, she caught her hair behind her ear and then smiled at me.

"Come on…let's get back to the party. It can't be without it's guest of honor." Riku smiled as he took his hand and completely covered hers. "Come on, Keekie." He said as he patted his shoulder.

Keekie popped up on Riku left shoulder as they went and joined the party.

"Yes…happy birthday Melody…" Says Roxas as he watches the door close.

He held Naminé's hand as they both patrolled the beach in the moonlight. They left footprints behind in the sand and the ocean's tide curled around Naminé's feet.

"Roxas…do you think Melody's Nobody would be my best friend? Like Melody is Kairi's best friend?"

"I don't know for sure. I have a feeling that Melody's Nobody will be hard to convince. This Nobody may cause a lot of trouble…"

"Oh my…I-I think you might be right…"

Kingdom Hearts credits go to Squaresoft® and also include Disney® characters and Final Fantasy® characters.

♥5♥


End file.
